


Where The Lights Are~

by WatanukisGlasses



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm so sorry Lan-chan, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Post-war à la Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatanukisGlasses/pseuds/WatanukisGlasses
Summary: The raging battle in the Sky Realm has finally reached an end and everybody seems to be celebrating even over the scars, pain and tiredness. However, it seems not everyone is going to return home as expected.They’re now going where happiness lives.





	Where The Lights Are~

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so bad for doing this /((>.<'))\ Anyway, this is my first time writing something for GBF, so, I hope you guys like it!  
> P.S: Bear with me. I know my writing in English sucks >.<  
> P.S 2: Thank you Mel for being my beta in this little shot <3

The fatal finale of the Sky Realm seemed to have come. The roaring winds and the dark enemies had fallen all over the Phantagrade Skydom and people tried to escape the imminent mayhem with no avail. They thought everything was lost, but to the Singularities and the crew, this was only the beginning. There was one only desire in everybody’s hearts: helping everyone who they had met through their journey and protect the most beloved things for them. Because together they were stronger. They knew it and believed it.

Weapons of all kinds clashed furiously, scars and wounds of every kind of shape were drawn in the skin of those who fought for good. People was running from one side to other, trying to find shelter. They did as much as they could, they had to protect the skies at any costs. Gran, Djeeta, Lyria and Vyrn were facing the worst along the rest of the crew, but their faith in the pure desires of their comrades gave them the strength when the end seemed close. They fought as they never did before, pushing themselves further and further. The enemy wasn’t going to give up either, but he didn’t expect the Singularities had too much power.   
  
In the islands, knights of all kinds were fighting side-by-side, right behind the other. If they had never spoken before or if they didn’t like the other very much, this erased completely those feelings. They felt like one, fighting for the same cause.   
  
The sky lit up in a bright white suddenly and time was suspended, the foes before the heroes who were fighting with all their might suddenly disappeared. They stood in silence, waiting for the worst, when the sky returned to its usual blue.   
  
They knew then victory was theirs.   
  
And through their bodies were badly harmed, a smile formed in their lips when they realized the battle had come to an end. Surely it was going to take a long journey to restore what war had taken away, but they were happy their promise was still intact. At any costs, they were going to protect the Sky Realm.   
  
Between the commotion and some excitement screams, a young knight looked at the scene from afar with a smile. He fell on his knees after feeling dizzy, so he decided to stay still and not joining the party. However, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to join the real celebration, to see the sky he cherished and protected, being rebuilt again. But he was happy, because he fought with all his might like he promised. Because he was able to help Gran and Djeeta, even if he didn’t had enough power. Because he had protected Feendrache and its people. Because he had the chance to fight along his lifetime friends and protect them. Everything had been worth the price he was paying and he felt in peace.   
  
His one only regret was being unable to stand in his last moments. His body was too heavy and he wondered why, his armor was totally destroyed and some remains had fallen while he swung around with his twin blades in a furious yet masterful dance in the battlefield. Without the heavy armor, he thought to himself he should be able to stand like his comrades. In a matter of seconds, he ended laying on the ground, the pain being unbearable to stand on his knees any longer.   
  
“Ah, but this…”   
  
His icy-blue eyes closed, feeling the burn in his forehead and chest. The battle scars he knew were never going to heal.   
  
“… this is fine,” he said to himself, smiling. While he closed his eyes, he started thinking about things he was going to miss once his soul left his body. Vane was the first one to come to his mind. They had been together since ever and it felt very strange to say goodbye to him so suddenly. He was his best friend after all and knowing how naïve and stubborn he could be, he was truly worried about his future, especially when it came to his friendship with Percival given their clashing yet alike personalities. Lancelot hoped Siegfried was going to teach him how to behave and to keep moving forward in his absence, for the sake of all of those who relied on him.   
  
He was definitely going to miss those two too. Even if Percival was always so demanding and Siegfried a little oblivious, they were the closest friends he could have ever dreamt of. And he was happy to had the chance to meet them and to fight next to them as long as he lived.   
  
His thoughts went back to Gran and Djeeta when he noticed the bright blue of the sky. He found amusing how he was so skeptical of a bunch of kids who became skyfarers to travel the latest of the boundaries of the Phantagrande Skydom and beyond if possible. But they proved so many times their beliefs were stronger than anything else and he wished he had such a conviction too to find the real purpose of his chivalry as a knight. To think this was the end of his journey with them made him a little sad, but at least he wasn’t going to bother anymore with his ever-messy room.   
  
Probably he was already leaving and this gave him a strange sense of happiness and calm. He knew he didn’t want to leave, but he was so at peace it gave him some chills.   
  
Was he ready to die?   
  
_“…an! Lan-chan! Oi, Lan-chan, where are you?”_   
  
From afar, a voice he knew well called him repeatedly. His answer to his question had come.   
  
He didn’t mind dying, he knew a knight was committed to his country. If achieving his mission meant to give his life, he was more than please to do it.   
  
But, he didn’t want to say goodbye to his beloved ones.   
  
“Lan-chan! Oi, Lan-cha~n!”   
  
Vane was truly one of a kind. He laughed mentally at the thought. He probably was badly hurt too, but his voice sounded as bright as ever. But, was he going to keep smiling after this?   
  
“Lan-chan!”   
  
Vane’s voice was now close to him. In a blink, the young blond knight was already next to him, looking terribly worried as he noticed his best friend was injure.   
  
“Lan-chan! Please forgive me! I…”   
  
“Stop it, Vane. I’m glad you’re safe,” Lancelot replied with a soft voice. “I’ll be fine. I only need some time to recover.”   
  
“Lan-chan! Lan-chan, don’t move!” Vane asked, moved to tears. He was a bit of a stubborn, but his feelings were really pure. For some reason, Lancelot felt Vane never grew up completely, he was still a child in heart and this is why he tried so hard to play strong before him. To keep his promise to him.   
  
“Don’t worry. I’m okay,” he assured with a smile. “Now, you don’t need to cry. We have faced worst, haven’t we?”   
  
“But… but! If I had been fighting by your side, I…”   
  
“Please, don’t. We have won the battle, you should be proud about it, Vane. You really have become stronger and I’m really happy to see you’ve grow so much. I think you’re stronger than me now,” the blue eyed said with a small laugh. “I’m very glad to being able to grow with you. To see you grow up every day, even if you’re still a bit hot-blooded.”   
  
“Don’t be silly, Lan-chan! We will keep growing more, you’ll see! That’s right, we have to get back with everybody!” the blond said, his voice shaking. Thick tears were already falling down his scratched cheeks and he felt he was going to lose it at any second. But his best friend was so reassuring even in his hard times, he smiled so peacefully like he never did before.   
  
“I’m sorry, but it seems I won’t be able to join everyone today. Please, give them my apologies.”   
  
“Have you forgotten already? I told you, didn’t I? If you ever get tired, just say so. I will carry you and run!” Vane laughed, trying to keep it cool, but he was too transparent. Lancelot decided to agree, at least he could do that for his friend.   
  
“Well, then, I leave it in your hands, Vane.”   
  
“Count with me, Lan-chan!” the blond yelled, sniffing his nose and clumsily wiping his tears. Vane then took Lancelot’s body in his arms. He felt like a feather, lighter than what he expected. “Do you remember this, Lan-chan?” he asked, laughing like he used to when he was nervous. “You used to piggyback ride me when I was little. Now it’s my turn, how cool is that?!”   
  
“Good grief, you really keep surprising me,” the blue-eyed knight replied with a smile. Vane felt somehow like home. He had a natural warmth in his heart that Lancelot wished never extinguished.   
  
His way back to the others was silent, the dark-haired knight looked how everybody was still rejoicing over the victory of good in the skies. He smiled, telling everybody good work in his mind. Though his heart was a bit broken to see his childhood memories being replaced by destruction, he hoped for the upcoming generation to also cherish this place as much as he did.   
  
Even if he didn’t say it, Vane felt tired. He was indeed one of the most prolific knights of Feendrache and his strength was constantly growing in the heat of the battle, but he was still human. Lancelot could tell carrying him was putting a burden over him, his steps were slower than usual.   
  
“Vane…” he called his friend, but his voice was so small it got lost in the celebration screams. “I’m so sorry, so sorry…”   
  
But he couldn’t say those words louder. He was too tired, even his head started to feel too heavy to keep it steady so he didn’t soil Vane’s uniform with his blood falling from his forehead. But he eventually gave up and apologized mentally with Vane, as his eyes started to embrace the dark.   
  
Vane’s heavy steps suddenly stopped and he didn’t hear any more people shouting in excitement. He was in a peaceful dream, somewhere far away. In his dizziness, he remembered someone told him once people dreams before they die. And he wondered why, the idea was too cruel.   
  
But his eyes were opened to a brand new world, filled with flowers and a bright sun to worry about details. He knew this place so well, the woods were he used to play with Vane.   
  
As he looked around, beautiful flowers of yellow and white surrounded him and he grinned as he realized of their beauty. Funnily enough, he wasn’t anymore the Captain of the Order of White Dragons of Feendrache, he was again his little 7-year-old self. He ran happily around, playing with the flying petals around him. He felt so alive, like he never felt before.   
  
“Oi, don’t step on the flowers, Lancelot!” a seven-year-old Percival yelled. His tone was filled with such a gently worry he couldn’t help smile.   
  
“Ah, here you are!” eleven-years-old Siegfried said, looking at his friends while holding four-years-old Vane’s hand. “Don’t go running like that alone, Lancelot. You scared us all.”   
  
“My bad! I just remembered I had to go somewhere… but… I got carried away…”   
  
“Good thing we find you before you left,” the brunet said with a smile. Young Siegfried seemed so mature and yet, so different from his adult self. But his kindness was still the same. Vane on the other hand was still Vane. That made Lancelot laugh.   
  
“Ugh, meanie Lan-chan! I was so worried about you! Don’t run like that anymore!”   
  
“I’m so sorry for making you all worry. But, there’s a place I have to go. I just can’t remember where…”   
  
“It doesn’t matters if you have to go, just don’t go without telling us,” Percival scolded, his cheeks flustered. “We’re friends after all, you can always count with us.”   
  
…   
  
Vane stopped before the crew and the Singularities, his body shaking and blood falling from one of his cheeks. His teary green eyes looked at everyone and the shouts ceasing as soon as they laid eyes on his back.   
  
“This must be a lie,” Percival said, incapable of reaching the blond.   
  
“Lan-chan… we’re here,” Vane said, putting carefully Lancelot’s body in the ground. His face was peaceful, even with all the wounds in his pristine skin. “Lan-chan? Lan-chan, I know you’re tired, but, this is no time to sleep. I will make you my best dish so far now so you can recover… so please, wake up… wake up, Lan-chan…”   
  
“Vane…” Siegfried said, patting gently the knight’s shoulder.   
  
“Lan-chan is gonna be okay, right Siegfried?” he asked, his tears already on the verge of his eyes. “Right?!”   
  
“Vane, he’s gone,” the brunet replied, bending next to the blond. Vane then lost himself, crying like a child, accepting the embrace of his friend desperately to find shelter. Djeeta and Lyria followed him, Arthur and Mordred couldn’t avoid crying either. “He’s okay now, see?”   
  
Vane and the others maybe didn’t have the power of crossing dreams, but Lancelot’s soul was so alive inside the Dream World and he felt so peaceful because he believed in a promise granted by his bonds with his loved ones. If they could only see him, they'll knew Siegfried's words were true.

But, like everything else, the dream had to come to an end.  
  
“We’ll meet again, won’t we, Lan-chan?”   
  
Lancelot reached little Vane and bent before him while smiling. He wiped some tears from his best friend's cheeks and gave him a tender glance.   
  
“I promise you we will. No matter how long it takes, we will meet again surely!”   
  
“You better keep your promise. We’ll be waiting,” the red-haired kid said, giving his friend a small smile. Lancelot smiled, assenting with his head.   
  
He started running towards the flower fields, taking one last look behind his shoulder. Vane was waving his short arms vigorously while Percival held in his left arm a couple strawberries and waved goodbye with his free hand and Siegfried only smiled widely, like he seldom used to. Little Lan-chan waved at them back with a smile.   
  
“I’m going out for a bit!” he screamed happily.   
  
“We’ll be waiting, Lan-chan!”   
  
With a final smile, Lancelot ran towards the bright morning sun, his heart filled with the warmth of a wish: no matter how long it takes, the promised reunion was going to take place.   
  
He was sure they all were going to be together once again, where the happiness lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm so sorry Lan-chan T.T](https://ton.twitter.com/i/ton/data/dm/1133564852256092164/1133564845352206336/7uywvx59.jpg:small)  
> This was inspired by two things: first and most important one is this fanart by qingwali on [ Twitter](https://bit.ly/2w7FG6a). You now know what inspired the piggyback ride scene...  
> As for the second inspiration, while I imagined the scenario, it kind of reminded me of Yuki Kajiura's/FJ Wakana song [ "Where The Lights Are,"](https://bit.ly/2LRvlpF) which gives the shot the title. The lyrics are precious and are a farewell letter. If you can give it a hear, do it. You won't regret it!  
> I still can't believe I did this. Really. Lancelot is my freaking damn favorite husbando and I killed him in my first gbf story. I'm so sorry Lan-chan T.T  
> Anyways, I hope you have enjoyed the shot! Again, I'm sorry for the mistakes you find in the narration or if it became too annoying to follow :( Thank you for reading!


End file.
